Cinnamon Roll Nerves
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Hinata sees that Valentines Day is coming and she still hasn't confessed her love to Naruto. What would she do for Naruto? And would he like the gift?


Hi people. I'm surprised you're reading this. Hopefully you guys will enjoy! R&R!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

Cinnamon Roll Nerves

NaruHina

Hinata was sixteen. Naruto was also sixteen. Hinata still had feelings for Naruto. She wanted to confess to Naruto about her feelings, but as she was about to tell him, Naruto went to train with Jiraya for about two years. But during that time, everyone advanced. So now Hinata was a Chunnin, almost everyone was. Then Naruto came back. In those two years waiting for his return, Hinata had grown. Once he had returned, she saw that Naruto had grown as much as her and seemed much more skilled. Some time had passed and now Hinata seemed ready to tell her feelings.

The day was February 13, the day before Valentines Day. Hinata thought it was the perfect time to tell Naruto. But she thought it would be more appropriate to give Naruto a gift as well. So Hinata was stuck on what to give him. Ramen was his favorite food, but not a Valentine gift. Hinata wanted to give him something sweet, something he might enjoy as much as ramen. Then it came to Hinata. She could make him homemade cinnamon rolls. They were sweet. Plus Hinata enjoyed them so if Naruto liked them, they could eat together. So Hinata started working on that.

She first got out the ingedients. Then washed her hands. Hinata first got out the dough. She put some of the flour and then rolled it out flat. Hinata cut some strips of the dough and seperated them. She then got the cinnamon and put some on each strip of dough. Next Hinata rolled the strips up. In total Hinata got eight cinnamon rolls. She put them to bake. While they were baking, Hanabi came into the kitchen.

"Ohh, what are making Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"Cinnamon rolls." Hinata answered.

"Can I have some when they're done?" Hanabi asked.

"Maybe."

"Why? Who are they for? Are they for Naruto for Valentines Day?" Hanabi teased.

Hinata blushed when Hanabi said that.

"Yes. But please don't tell father." Hinata said.

"Doesn't father already know?"

"No."

"Oh. Deal. But do you need some help?" Hanabi asked.

"Sure if you want to. You can make the icing."

"Yay."

Hanabi got out milk, water, sugar, cream, and vanilla extract. She poured certain amounts of each then mixed. As Hanabi mixed the icing, Hinata got the cinnamon rolls out to cool.

"This icing is going to taste unique. You know why?" Hanabi said.

"Why?"

"Because we made it together and it's special ingredient. Love." Hanabi answered.

"Yes."

Once the cinnamon rolls were cool, Hanabi and Hinata put the icing on them. Once that was done, the rolls were put away.

...

The next day Hinata wrapped up four cinnamon rolls for her and Naruto. She ent out to look for him. Hinata had also made a card for Naruto. It was Valentines Day after all. She found Naruto alone by the training grounds. She was going to try and not stutter.

"Umm, h-hello Naruto." Hinata greeted.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted in return.

"Umm, these are for you." Hinata said handing Naruto the little box with the card on top.

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Naruto said.

Hinata was about to walk away.

"Oh neat! Cinnamon rolls! Wait Hinata! Come back!" Naruto said.

Hinata stopped and walked back toward Naruto.

"Y-yes?"

"You want to share this with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was surprised.

"Sure."

Naruto and Hinata went to a more private place. They sat down. Naruto grabbed one cinnamon roll and gave to Hinata then got one for himself. They began to eat.

"Oh my gosh, these are so good. Nice and sweet. I really like the cinnamon." Naruto complemented.

"R-really?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yeah! Did you make these yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But Hanabi made the icing."

"Sweet."

They continued eating and then a beauitful sunset came. Naruto read the card Hinata wrote. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you enjoyed your gift. I made these for you for Valentines Day. And I just wanted to say congratulations on your efforts. I believe you would be a great ninja. And also, you may be thinking why is she writing this in a card but, I've had a liking to you for quite a long time now and I couldn't get the guts to tell you. But I know you like Sakura so you may not like me. But I understand. Hope you enjoy your gift._

_Hinata._

Once Naruto read the letter, he put it away and closed the space between him and Hinata. Hinata was surprised and didn't know how to respond.

"You know Hinata, I had a spot in my heart for you. But now I know why I had it. I love you, not Sakura." Naruto said.

"I love you to." Hinata responded.

And they kissed again in the light of the sunset. Hinata's favorite food had worked for her and Naruto on Valentines Day.

So did you guys like it? I had this idea for awhile now. Review please and thank you so much for reading!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!


End file.
